Little Miss CEO
by Spirit of the M Keyboard
Summary: Title says it all. Won't say no more here. Seto x Serenity. My first fic, so be nice! I don't own YuGiOh.
1. Chapter 1

Little Miss CEO

_Written by_: ShizukaEyes

**Disclaimer:** It's my first fic, so be nice! Oh yeah, I don't own YuGiOh.

* * *

... 

Chapter One

* * *

"?" Serenity Wheeler asked her blond big brother where he was going dressed like that. He was looking handsome in a black suit, despite the scowl on his rugged face. "Joey, you're going to get wrinkles or at least, freeze your face like that." 

He relaxed and smiled. He was fond of her, as any brother could be by his sister. The fact was, she was only five minutes younger than him, though he looked older. She said it was "because he was constantly grumpy."

She was just teasing, she loved him too. Silly, goofy thing he was.

"I'm gonna go to a funeral, Serenity." He said, with smiling bitterness.

"Oh! Who died?" she said with interest, her dark-brown, pretty, perfectly-shaped eyes brightened. Then darkened. "Not anyone we know? I hope?"

"Not anyone _you_ know." He said with the air of all-knowing, and she scowled. "Now, it's your face that'll freeze up like that, Sis," he jokingly teased.

She relaxed. "Can I go - I mean, I'm going, too. Whose is it?"

"N-no! Really, it's just depressing . . . " He tried to convince her, but her mind was made up. "It's Pegasus's funeral."

"Huh? Isn't that the guy who gave you money?"

He winced: "Yeah." He continued talking as she changed her outfit into something more somber. "But Sis! He wasn't uh, very nice. In fact, he was . . . a total scoundrel."

"How so?"

"Well, he . . . " Joey doubted that his sister would believe him. "...tortured-"

"Joey!" She patted his arm, tossed back her long copper hair, a beautiful shade of red. Not too orange, and not too dark. "Stop exaggerating."

"It's true, Serenity!" He continued to rant about Pegasus's sins as they walked toward the cemetary with Domino Cemetary in cursive lines over it. Joey took a deep breath, being superstitious, and said, "Hey, Yugi."

Yugi, dressed similarly, nodded seriously. "Hey, Serenity."

"Hi," she said shyly, glancing around the tombstones.

"Hi, Serenity."

"Hi."

"Hi," she said quietly, feeling everyone staring at her. She was just so mesmerizing that no one could take their eyes off of her. It made her feel awkward. She hated it, not the staring, the awkwardness.

"I don't know why we're here," said Tristan, who shared the same attitude as Joey and the same dour expression.

"Yeah," said Tea, pulling a handkerchief out of her handbag and sneezing in it. "He was a total jerk!" she exclaimed, sniffing. "I'm glad he's dead."

"Still," reminded Yugi. "He invented - oh, look, there's Kaiba."

He said it calmly, but everyone whipped around to look at the tall CEO dressed in black. "Keeee!" said Joey.

"Memorial service-cruising?" Kaiba said just as calmly as Yugi. "Or are you just paying tribute?" He nodded towards the casket. "Great man, wasn't he?"

Everyone looked at the gleaming mahogany brown, with a wreath of white roses on it. There was very few people.

"Pegasus' goons," remarked Joey, who was hypnotized like the rest of them. There was something just so final about funerals. He shuddered.

Serenity moved forward and was the first to sit while Pegasus' top goon, Croquet, began the eulogy. "Uh. . . . my master was very . . . uh . . . intelligent. Generous to charity, as well."

_How sad,_ Serenity thought, _to be described as "intelligent" at your funeral._

She glanced up to the right, saw Seto sitting well-away in the corner, away from the casket as possible. She blushed, then stared straight again.

He's so young . . . I thought he'd be older . . .

No, no, Serenity, you're at a funeral for pete's sake. . .

She looked at Joey who had taken a seat in the pew to her left, wearing a disdainful expression like Kaiba. So did Tea, only Yugi looked sorrowful.

They said a prayer for Pegasus' soul (Joey said, "He'll need it,") and proceeded to the burial ground.

"Well, that's that," Tristan said. "He's six feet under. Who killed him?"

"Probably his many enemies," Kaiba said woodenly. "It's hard to be a CEO. . . "

Everyone looked at each other in surprise. Only Serenity was crying.

"What do you mean?" she asked, quietly looking at him with liquid eyes. She dried her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"There, there, Sis," Joey said, throwing a puzzled look at the CEO.

"Probably Bakura," Tea whispered to Tristan.

"Sorry for being so sensitive," Serenity whispered.

"Let's go home, Serenity."

"Okay, Joey. . . "

"Uh, excuse me? Miss?"

A silver-haired man in a suit was walking towards them, waving. It was Croquet.

"It's about my master," said Croquet, panting slightly and holding out a folded piece of paper. "His will." He cleared his throat while Joey looked dumbfounded, and said, "It say here that the first person," he said in his reedy voice, "who shall sit down at his funeral slash memorial service shall inherit one thousand dollars."

"No way!"

Everyone looked awestruck. Kaiba, watching, felt a thrill of foreboding run through his skin . . . into his heart. . .

"And," finished Croquet, "be the new heir of Industrial Illusions."

"Industrial what?" Serenity said faintly, but was drowned by shouting. Shouting from the rest, and shouting from her friends. Kaiba had turned pale, then he looked determined of his new rival. She was awfully pretty. Awfully. . . he thought as he walked away with a plan taking form inside his head.

"Your. . . joking. . . " Joey said, looking, like the rest of Pegasus' reluctant foes.

Yugi was shell-shocked. Tea was too. Tristan was shaking his head.

If only they had gotten there _sooner_!

"She doesn't want it," said Joey at once to Croquet. Pegasus' voice, shrill and high, laughed inside his head.

"Joey!" said Serenity with frown. Her head was still spinning. _Me?_

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm merely following orders. Madame," said Croquet, shaking Serenity's hand and bowing low. "I'll be sending someone for your things. If you'll come with me?"

"She will not!" Joey said. Tea, Yugi, and Tristan nodded vigorously.

Serenity cut him off: "I'll. . . uh . . . be along in a while." She was still stunned. . . ."I'll do it."

* * *

ShizukaEyes: So how was it? Good? 


	2. Chapter 2

Little Miss CEO

_Written by:_ ShizukaEyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I'm just a fan of it, etc.

In the last chapter, Serenity agreed to become CEO of Industrial Illusions, as per the late Pegasus' wish. Thanks for the support!

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"So when do I get started?" Serenity asked, shrugging.

"Sis! You aren't _seriously_ thinking about doing this?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Joey." Serenity gave him a reassuring glance. "Just tell Mom that I'll be late for dinner that's all!"

"Um…actually," Croquet said while Joey stared at his sister disbelievingly, "It would be best if Miss Serenity would change into something more businesslike, and then meet me in two hours." He gestured to two limos that had pulled up, sleek and a shiny pink color.

"…Cool!" the others said, gathering around at the magnificent limos, though pink as they were. "Even though it's _pink_," Tristan said in disgust.

"Pink was Mr. Pegasus' favorite color," Croquet stated.

"Oh, mine too!" Serenity said, lighting up.

"Sis…" Joey said warningly.

"If it is Miss Serenity's command, she can ride home with her friends in one," Croquet said, looking at him in distaste, "and we can ride in the other one."

"Beats walking!" Tristan said and the others climbed in the larger of the two. There was plenty of space in the plush maroon velvet interior.

"Wow!" Tea said making herself comfortable.

"Don't get too comfortable!" Joey said.

"You're just bitter," Tristan accused.

"_Why_ would I be?"

"Because you didn't sit down first! For once your sister gets lucky..."

"No," Joey said as mostly the other nodded their heads. "Because Pegasus was a weirdo, and now he's lured Serenity!"

"I agree," Yugi said solemnly as the engine started. "Something's fishy about this…whoever heard of writing 'whoever sits down first at my funeral gets my company' in their _will_?"

There was a pause. Then Serenity said, "...I have." Everyone looked over with puzzlement in their eyes. "I heard on TV, that once this woman was looking for shelter in the rain, because it was _raining_," she rolled her eyes, "and she found a church that was having a funeral, so she sat down in it and paid her respects, and it stopped raining, so she left—but was stopped by a man just like today-" she looked around impressively, "and he said that she had inherited a million dollars, or something close to that because, well, he had no family…"

"Well, it's true that Pegasus had no family," Tea said finally and slowly after a stunned pause, "no sons—no daughters—since his wife passed."

"…Huh." Joey hadn't thought of it that way. Now it made sense…_sort_ of. "I know!" he yelled and everyone jumped. "You should _sell_ it!"

"Sell it? The company? Oh, no, no." Serenity said. "If he wanted that, he would've before he died."

"But you didn't even _know_ the guy!"

"But he's dead, Joey, and we have to respect him." Serenity looked hard at him. "Besides, it was his money that paid for my eye operation. Or do you want his _ghost_ haunting you?"

"G-g-ghost?" he stuttered with a start.

"Boo, Joey-_boy_!" Tea said imitating Pegasus. "Muah ha ha!" Tristan said and Joey jumped.

"That's not funny, you know. Evil spirits are real!" A loud rap at the window made them all jump.

"We have arrived, ma'am. If you are ready to get out?" The chauffeur bowed deeply to her and ushered her out. Joey followed, looking suspiciously around.

"I knew we shouldn't have come to Pegasus' funeral," he muttered, stomping up the front steps and slamming the door. "Now…ghosts are following me…"

"Thank you very much." Serenity said. "And your name?"

The chauffeur blinked as if he'd never been asked this. "My name? I-It's Boggle, sir. I-I mean, ma'am." He bowed again.

"Nice to meet you. And call me Serenity." She shook his head and went home.

It had been a very tiring day. Her head was spinning. She took off her black funeral dress and put on her pink robe. Then she fell on her bed and went to dreamland.

She dreamed that Pegasus' ghost was haunting _her_, not Joey, as Tea had predicted for disobeying his wishes. It kept saying "Why? Why did you kill me?" and she said "I didn't kill you!" and it said "Then find my killer, Serenity-boy!" and she was about to say "I'm not a boy!" when she woke up.

The window showed late evening twilight, not afternoon. "Oh, no!" she whispered, sitting up. Quickly, she found a pant suit her mother bought her for her fifteenth birthday last week and never wore. The tags were still on it. She put it on, and then ran a brush through her hair. At the dinner table Joey was watching the kitchen TV.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she said, hobbling around, putting on her never-worn-except-today-at-the-funeral shoes.

"You looked tired." He drew his gaze away from the TV. "I really, really think this is a bad idea."

"Oh, never mind." He was always so unsupportive. Whenever he won something, she cheered for him, but never the reverse… "Did that Croquet come by?"

"No," he said, looking hopeful. He hoped that he would forget. Fat chance.

"And now we have late breaking news!" the woman on TV said.

"My program!" Joey yelled.

"It seems that Maxmillion Pegasus' company, Industrial Illusions, has a new CEO!"

She froze.

"Yes, in a statement today, Mr. Pegasus has decreed that a young woman has sat down first at his private funeral grounds and has inherited billions in stock!"

"Stock?" she whispered. It was like another language.

"The lucky woman's name has not been disclosed. Mr. Pegasus, 1945-2006, has himself made II from scratch long ago before it was just a tiny corporation…"

The woman droned on about Pegasus life. Joey shut it off. "See?" he said. "The vulture media has already gotten wind of it. Now they'll make up some story about you being his lover or something!"

"His lover? Don't be silly," Serenity said, strapping her last boot on. "Honestly…" The front door rang.

"Miss Serenity? Are you ready yet?"

"Coming!" she called, fixing her hair into a bun at the nape of neck.

"You want me to go with you?" Joey said.

"No. I'll be fine. Dinner's on me." She gave him a bill and left.

"What'll I tell Mom?" he yelled as the door swung shut.

Serenity smiled distractedly as Croquet bowed at her. She looked paler than before, except more businesslike in her pantsuit. "Hungry, miss?" Croquet said kindly, pressing a button and a little snack bar popped up.

"Starved." She took a package of cookies and opened it hurriedly. "Sorry I'm late."

"No need. You'll find everything you need here. It has food, drink, and even a little exercise gym." Croquet gestured around grandly in the pink limo. "As well as fireproof, waterproof, bombproof, bulletproof…"

"Bombproof?" Serenity choked.

"Yes, well, Mr. Pegasus has had a lot of enemies." Croquet said impressively. "Mostly from rival companies. They want to take over, you see."

Despite herself, she was curious. "Rivals? Who?"

"Other gaming companies." Croquet looking distinguishably surprised. "Ever heard of KaibaCorp.?"

She swallowed. "No, though the name does sound familiar."

"We at II have a great distaste for Mr. Kaiba." Croquet sounded vehement, looking disgusted. Then his face cleared so rapid it was alarming. "I.I. is short for Industrial Illusions, by the way. You'll hear of it all the time."

"…Interesting." She took another bite. "Why, though?"

"Why what?"

"Why do 'we' hate him?"

Croquet looked at her again, somewhat more suspiciously. "He is not fit to be the head of the most successful company. He is only a teenager. And plus-"

"_I'm_ a teenager." Serenity pointed out, just as the vehicle came to a stop with a bump. She left her cookie package behind, but Croquet stopped her.

"It's not safe. Look."

A pack of reporters and cameramen were gathered in front of the I.I. headquarters. That was an understatement. More like a herd. The harsh light gave them a shadowy look.

"There she is!"

"Your name, please!"

"A comment, please!"

"Any statement, please!"

"No comment! No comment!" Croquet yelled, shoving them back. Two musclemen in suits came to help push the mob back. Seeing that they were equipped with heavy cameras and metal microphones, she hurried through as quickly as she could. One jabbed her in the arm, bruising it.

She was rubbing her arm in the revolving doors and noticed the one of the suits had also come through. "This is Kemo." Croquet looked distinctly disheveled as if he'd fought through bramble bushes. "Kemo, this is Serenity Wheeler. Your new boss. She the one who sat down first?"

"Duh, 'Wheeler'?" Kemo said stupidly. He was huge, seven feet tall. Serenity had to lean backwards to see his face, which was covered with sunglasses. "Dat name sound… _familiar_."

"Her brother was in the Duel Monsters Tournament at Duelist Kingdom." Croquet said smartly.

"Oh, yeah." Kemo said with an evil glint in his eye that was visible even through his dark glasses. Serenity gave him a look.

"Dismissed!" Croquet snapped. "Come, let's give you a quick tour." As Kemo walked away rubbing his knuckles, Croquet said more gently, "He's not bright, as you see. But he's handy with any gun and _hates_ Kaiba the most of anyone here. He is head bodyguard for fifteen years."

"Um, charmed, I'm sure," she said with a touch of sarcasm. "But Kaiba can't be that bad since Kemo hates my brother too." Serenity made a mental note to get rid of Kemo ASAP.

"Well, I wouldn't shout that out everywhere here."

"Why not?"

"Most of the workers here _were_ from KaibaCorp but left. That shows you what kind of CEO he is." Croquet said snidely.

"Huh. I met him at Pegasus' funeral, and he seemed very respectful." She nervously laughed. "He didn't dance or spit on his grave…and _I saw some people I didn't know doing that."_

"With all due pardon, miss, he probably wanted to be sure Mr. Pegasus was truly dead. He hates any I.I. worker here as well, and about you since you just got here…" Croquet rubbed his chin. "I'd say he thinks of you as a rival."

Her? She hardly said two words to him. Okay, maybe more that two but still. She made a mental note to talk to him and make amends ASAP. "And what are you—I mean, what is your position?" she asked.

"Me? I, Croquet, am head advisor. I am the one who runs everything and very well and max efficiency. This is the main lobby."

"Welcome to I.I.," a woman with blonde curls said. Serenity assumed her to be the receptionist. "Please, all visitors must consent to a metal detector and search."

He made the introductions, and Serenity found herself shaking hand after hand with people a lot taller than her. _Okay, first thing I'll do with my millions is buy some extra high stilettos! Yeah._

They stopped floor after floor on the elevator, where she noticed at lot of people had left already. "The hours are eight to four. Only the heads stay after."

"Oh. I see."

Most people gave her patronizing smirks, but all bowed deeply to her as if she were the Queen of the Universe. She found out that she liked it.

"…And this is Mr. Pegasus's office," Croquet finalized. "As you can see, it's very cozy and done in pink pastel shades of his choosing, so it's to your liking?"

"It is a very pretty and airy room," she said, looking out the good-sized window. "What a view."

"Yes, isn't it? Well, now I know that you haven't had any experience in business, but no worries. It's pretty simple. All you have to do is make the decisions, and we'll do the rest."

"In that case, you should go home and get rest."

"Oh, you're too kind." Croquet left. "Thank you, miss...and see you later." He murmured.

She wanted to go home also, but spent a time savoring the feeling of importance, remembering all those people bowing to her over and over again. She had never expressed an interest in business but now she could see why so many people liked it. And now she had to return to her normal life. At fifteen, she was the youngest to ever run an empire. Okay, there was a kid that he'd inherited billions of a vitamin company at nine or something like that, but at least she was the youngest _female_ to ever run an empire.

That had to count for something.

Tomorrow she was to start her at her new school, Domino High. It was the middle of the school year, but Joey went there and would help her. She would make him. Smiling, she got up and sneaked out (because of the press) and went home.


End file.
